


Enthusiastic

by tepidspongebath



Series: Inksolation May 2020 [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domesticity, F/M, Gen, or at least John does, they bake things, they're all right they're just at home, warning for a covid-19 setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidspongebath/pseuds/tepidspongebath
Summary: “John? John, are you there? Hello?”“I’m here, Mrs. Hudson, just setting you up on the kitchen table, hang on a sec.”“I’m looking up your nose, dear.”Written forbluebellofbakerstreet'snineteenth Inksolation prompt for May.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Inksolation May 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746118
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Enthusiastic

“John? John, are you there? Hello?”

“I’m here, Mrs. Hudson, just setting you up on the kitchen table, hang on a sec.”

“I’m looking up your nose, dear.”

“Whoops, sorry. Sherlock, pass me that mug please.”

“Much better. Now, about that shortbread of yours-”

“Ha! Hear that, Sherlock? She called it shortbread.”

“Yes, John, your shortbread. I liked it. The only issue you had was that it caught a bit in the oven. Did you look at it and think ‘oh dear, that’s not quite golden brown’ and decide to give it a few minutes more?”

“Not the language I used, but, yeah, that’s what happened.”

“Anyone could make that mistake, dear. But they weren’t burnt, just a little browner and crisper than they should have been, and they taste very nice. All in all, it was a good first attempt, John. Well done.”

“That means a lot coming from you, Mrs. Hudson. I didn’t expect you to wax enthusiastic.”

“They were much better than your scones.”

“Do we have to talk about the scones? A warmed rock would be an improvement on those.”

“Well, I don’t want to discourage you. Let me know when you make your next batch of shortbread so we can see how you improve.”

“You’re an angel, Mrs. Hudson, thank you. See, Sherlock, I _told_ you it was fucking shortbread!”

“I can still hear you, dear. You haven’t ended the call.”

“Sorry, Mrs. H.”

“Get some tea for me the next time you head out to the supermarket, and I’ll consider us even.”

**Author's Note:**

> [And this here is the handwritten draft on Tumblr.](https://tmblr.co/ZyPCYxYK_mk1iW00)


End file.
